mangamystorylivefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Een onverklaarlijke liefde (deel 2)
Een onverklaarlijke liefde (deel 2) ''Vervolg: Een onverklaarlijke liefde '''Ik keek verbaasd naar de deur. Ik liep er naartoe en de persoon aan de deur bonkte nog harder. "Ja, rustig!" riep ik er tegen en deed de deur met mijn ogen dicht dicht. "Is Tsuki hier?" vroeg een zeer bekende stem en mijn ogen vlogen open. En toen zag ik hem voor me staan. Kyoya. Hij had gestolen dokterskledij aan (dat is strafbaar! Ai Kyoya!), zijn ogen zaten vol tranen die op het randje van zijn ogen lagen, wachtend om over het randje geduwd te worden. Zijn gezicht zag bleek en zijn lippen beefden. "Is Tsuki hier?!" vroeg hij wat harder en ik hoopte dat Tsuki dat hoorde zodat ze weg vluchtte. Want ik kon niet liegen. Ik kon het gewoon niet. Ik moest iets verzinnen. "Is Tsuki hier?!" riep hij nu ongeduldig. En toen wist ik iets. Hij vroeg of Tsuki hier was. Hier betekent bij de deur en daar was ze niet, dus kon ik gewoon de waarheid vertellen. "Nee, Tsuki is hier niet." zei ik en hij leek me niet te geloven. "Waar is ze?" vroeg hij en werd rood van woede. "Niet híér." zei ik en zijn ogen werden groter. Ik had te veel gezegd. Hij wreef met zijn vingers in zijn ogen. "Is Tsuki in jouw living?" vroeg hij en keek me weer aan. Oh, oh. Nu kon ik niet meer liegen en moest wel de waarheid zeggen, maar weer zei hij iets wat ik kon gebruiken. "Nee." zei ik en keek hem met een oprechte blik aan. Hij keek me vragend aan, maar ik sprak de waarheid. Ze zat in de eetkamer en niet in de living. Kyoya keek naar mijn oprechte blik en geloofde me want hij wist dat ik niet loog. "Oké." was het enige wat hij kon uitbrengen. Hij stond op het punt om weg te gaan tot hij iets hoorde. De microgolf piepte en hij hoorde dat iemand het eten er uit haalde. "Wie heeft dan net iets uit de microgolf gehaald?" vroeg hij en ik keek vragend. Ik wilde antwoorden, maar ik werd onderbroken. "Ik." zei Gingka die naast me kwam staan. Kyoya keek hem met grote ogen aan. "Ik blijf bij Myuu logeren." antwoordde hij Kyoya's gedachten. "Ah zo... Voor hoe lang?" vroeg Kyoya die het niet echt geloofde. "Totdat ze me wegstuurt." zei hij en glimlachte. Hij en Kyoya keken me tegelijk aan. "Dan zou je maar hiernaartoe moeten verhuizen." zei ik met mijn ogen dicht en ik hoorde hem grinniken. "Nou ik hoop dat jullie het leuk met elkaar gaan hebben. Ik ga." zei Kyoya en zwaaide gedag. Ik deed de deur dicht en zei tegen Tsuki dat ze kon komen. Tsuki kwam vanuit de eetkamer tevoorschijn en kwam naar ons toe. "Bedankt." bedankte ze ons snel en deed de deur open. Iedereen schrok door te zien wie er aan de deur stond. Kyoya stond er en eerst verscheen een blik van ongeloof en dan van woede. "Ik dacht dat ze hier niet was?!" vroeg hij en zijn stem weergalmde door de hele gang. "Eerst vroeg je of ze híér thumb|Kyoya is boos...was en dat was ze niet. Ze stond niet bij de deur. Daarna vroeg je of ze in de living was en daar was ze ook niet. Ze was in de eetkamer." zei ik snel en het leek alsof er rook uit zijn neus stoomde. "Kyoya doe rustig!" riep Tsuki en keek hem boos aan. Kyoya kalmeerde direct en keek Tsuki met een gepijnigde blik aan. "Ik wil met je praten." zei hij en zette een stap naar binnen. "Maar ik niet." zei Tsuki en duwde hem naar achter. "Alsjeblieft." smeekte hij en Tsuki kon dat niet weerstaan. "Oké, goed dan." zei ze en trok hem naar binnen.' "Wat is er?" vroeg Tsuki en keek naar beneden zodat ze hem niet aankeek. Kyoya schon mij en Gingka een betekinsvolle blik. We begrepen het. We moesten hen alleen laten. Ik nam ons eten en trok Gingka mee naar mijn kamer. Toen we uit het zicht waren, begon Kyoya met zijn gesprek. "Tsuki, wat je daar zag..." maar hij werd meteen op het zwijgen gelegd. "Stop maar, ik weet het." zei Tsuki en knikte met haar ogen dicht. "Ah, ja?!" vroeg hij geschokt "Maar waarom rende je dan weg...?" vroeg Kyoya en met verbazing deed hij zijn ogen dicht. "Pardon?" vroeg Tsuki die het niet helemaal meer begreep. "Als je het al weet waarom liep je dan weg? Waarom?" vroeg hij en deed zijn ogen weer open. Hij was verbaasd door haar verbazing. "Kyoya, ik snap het niet en ik snap niet waar je naartoe wilt." zei ze en deed haar ogen dicht. "Nu begrijp ik jou niet." zei hij verbaasd. Tsuki slikte even en deed haar ogen open. Ze keek naar beneden, een beetje beschaamd om hem recht in de ogen aan te kijken. "Ik weet wat je voelt voor die verpleegster. Het was wel duidelijk hoor. Ik... ik kan ermee leven. Het kan me nu niet meer schelen. Ik... ik voel niets meer voor je dus... dus..." haperde ze en de tranen begonnen over haar wangen te rollen. "Tsuki..." mompelde Kyoya. De toon in zijn stemthumb|"Tsuki..." mompelde hij...' deed haar opkijken en ze zag dat tranen over zijn wangen rolden. Zijn tranen waren over het randje geduwd. Ze keek weer naar beneden, weer beschaamd. "Tsuki..." begon hij, maar hij wist niet zeker of hij nog verder kon vertellen, hij moest wel "ik hou niet van die meid." zei hij tenslotte, het was het enige wat hij op dat moment kon uitbrengen. "Wat?" vroeg ze geschokt en keek hem met geschrokken en verbaasde ogen aan. "Ik hou niet van haar. We hebben niets en we hebben niet gezoend." zei hij en ze kon niets meer uitbrengen "Ik hou van iemand anders..." zei hij, maar maakte zijn zin niet af. Ze was nog steeds versteend. "Ik hou van iemand anders. Van iemand speciaals. Speciaal voor mij..." zei hij en kwam dichter naar haar toe. Ze voelde zijn warme adem op haar gezicht en ze voelde dat haar bloed warmer werd. Ze bloosde. "Ik hou van..." zei hij zacht met zijn warme adem. "Van wie?" vroeg Tsuki die haar nieuwschierigheid niet langer in bedwang kon houden. "Ik hou van..." begon hij en zijn lippen waren een paar centimeter van de hare verwijderd "Ik hou van jou, Tsuki..." fluisterde hij lieflijk en drukte zijn lippen op de hare. Hij kuste haar weg van deze kamer...' ''Wordt vervolgd...'' Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Kyoya Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Tsuki Categorie:Gingka Categorie:Drama Categorie:Romantiek Categorie:Love Categorie:Tranen